Love Wricked
by J.Proudmoore
Summary: Kagome definitivamente odiava InuYasha. E o sentimento era recíproco. Mas e se ele propôr à ela para fingir ser sua namorada por uma semana, apenas para afastar as garotas que tanto o incomodavam? No fim, fingir já não é mais uma opção. KagxInu - HIATUS!
1. Como água e óleo

• **Descrição: **Universo Alternativo; romance, humor - ou tentativa.

• **Disclaimer: **InuYasha não me pertence – eu sentiria pena dele se pertencesse. XD

• **Aviso:** Fan fic feita de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

**Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. **

**Love Wricked.**

**-  
**

S_uperstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby.  
_

_**Womanizer - Britney Spears.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**1. Como água e óleo. **

Eu ainda me questionava quão estúpida uma pessoa pode ser. Eu, obviamente, superava os limites de qualquer estupidez. Quer dizer, eu tinha feito a pior burrada que eu jamais poderia ter feito em minha vida!

Rezava internamente para que meus pais nunca descobrissem.

Bufei, irritada, enquanto arremessava uma almofada de plumas na parede. Queria me socar, me torturar... Soquei o colchão de mola abaixo de mim com mais força do que imaginava que teria, com medo do hematoma que poderia ter causado se tivesse me socado, ao invés do colchão.

Mas, por mais que eu estivesse nervosa, eu não conseguia me arrepender da decisão. Eu queria _demais _me arrepender, mas esse sentimento simplesmente não fluía.

Eu não sabia, exatamente, o que fez com que eu aceitasse aquele acordo ridículo. Pena, compaixão? Talvez.

Egoísmo, raiva? É, tudo bem, admito.

Acho que no fim, eu não queria mesmo saber por que tinha aceitado o tal acordo.

E agora me sentia mais estúpida ainda por isso.

Eu odiava InuYasha Taisho.

Fechei os olhos com força, tentando desligar minha mente de qualquer pensamento que se relacionasse àquele garoto. Podia ouvir com exatidão o farfalhar das folhas com a brisa de outono fazendo com que as cortinas esbranquiçadas da varanda dançassem ao seu ritmo; a suave melodia dos pássaros funcionava como uma canção de fundo, contrastando às risadas infantis das crianças na rua...

Era um bom calmante, mas não o suficiente para mim.

Abri os olhos novamente, suspirando, desistindo de qualquer bloqueio mental. As imagens e as vozes invadiam minha cabeça – agora completamente alheia aos ruídos de fora.

Tudo havia começado naquela monótona e fatídica manhã de sexta-feira.

Eu havia chegado à aula anormalmente cedo naquele dia. Era um dia comum, nada em especial ou feliz para tornar meu dia melhor, mas muitas coisas para torná-lo pior.

O que parecia que estava fadado a acontecer.

Eu mal havia pisado dentro do colégio, que já ouvi alguém me chamando.

Mas não era um alguém qualquer. Era a pessoa que eu menos esperava – e queria – que um dia chamasse meu nome. Ou sobrenome, no caso. Tanto faz, ainda é comigo.

- Higurashi! – chamou novamente a mesma voz. Uma voz que fez com que um incômodo arrepio perpassasse meu corpo.

Virei meu corpo, rezando internamente para que não fosse quem eu pensava que era.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, sem esconder o desgosto em minha voz, quando constatei ser mesmo quem eu achei que fosse...

InuYasha Taisho.

- Eu queria falar com você. – respondeu, indiferente.

- A questão é: eu não quero. – dei de ombros, enquanto andava na direção oposta à dele.

- Espere! – pediu, segurando meu pulso com força. Não de um modo que pudesse me machucar, apenas me parar.

Soltei-me rapidamente de suas mãos quentes, encarando seus profundos orbes dourados – que eu não fazia idéia do porque as garotas gostarem tanto. Meu Deus! Eram normais! – enquanto esperava ele falar de uma vez.

- O que? Vai confessar o seu amor ou algo do tipo? – perguntei, meu tom coberto pela ironia.

- Algo do tipo. – respondeu. Percebi suas mãos tremendo e na mesma hora percebi:

InuYasha era orgulhoso _demais_, e se ele queria falar comigo a ponto de me segurar – ou melhor, **se** segurar -, deveria ser muito importante. Ele devia estar se roendo de raiva - apesar de que a estava controlando muito bem.

Cruzei os braços, olhando-o intrigada.

- Eu poderia lhe pedir um favor? – falou tudo tão rápido, que eu precisei de alguns segundos em silencio para entender a pergunta.

E quando entendi, senti uma tremenda vontade de rir.

- Você? Pedir um favor pra MIM? E, além do mais, com quem você acha que está falando? – perguntei, incrédula.

Qual é, isso era humanamente impossível. Eu e InuYasha éramos como água e óleo, não nos misturávamos, nós nos detestávamos!

Eu era a única – sem mentira nenhuma – que não o suportava no colégio. Ele poderia pedir a qualquer uma, que elas fariam e ainda pagariam para isso. Então, por que eu?

- Então... você seria minha namorada por uma semana? – foi direto ao ponto, ignorando minha pergunta anterior.

Fitei-o estupefata, esperando que ele dissesse algo como "Ahá, te peguei", ou "1º de abril", ou tanto faz, desde que ele_ dissesse_ algo. Mas não, aquela mula – ou cachorro, tanto faz – ficou apenas me olhando, esperando uma resposta.

- Você bateu a cabeça, InuYasha? – perguntei com cautela.

- Engraçadinha. – e ai estava o sarcasmo.

- Então você deveria saber que eu não gosto de você. – girei os olhos, cruzando novamente os braços sobre o peito. – Ou melhor, eu te odeio.

Foi a vez de ele girar os olhos, imitando ao meu movimento.

- Eu sei... E é recíproco, acredite. – seu tom era zombeteiro. Então o que diabos ele quis dizer? – Esse é o ponto!

Que maldito ponto?

- Que ponto?- exteriorizei os pensamentos. Ou metade deles.

- Eu estou cansado dessas garotas ficarem me importunando. É insuportável.

HÁ! Eu duvidava muito que esse era o tal ponto.

InuYasha _Galinha _Taisho cansado de ser idolatrado?

Eu nunca acreditei que chegasse a presenciar o dia que isso aconteceria. Era extremamente cômico. E eu adoraria ter um gravador ali.

- Então, quero que elas pensem que estou namorando. – finalizou. Por mais que ele estivesse pedindo um favor, o maldito tom arrogante não saía de suas palavras. E isso era muito frustrante.

- E você me escolheu para isso? – perguntei ainda incrédula. – Quanta honra! – completei sarcástica.

- Feh. – ele bufou. – É porque você não sente nada por mim, então se fingirmos estarmos juntos isso nunca significará nada.

É, fazia algum sentido. Mas ainda assim, eu o odiava demais para aceitar.

- Fingir namorar com você? Argh! Nunca! – afunilei. Nem em sonhos!

- Vamos, bruxa!

AH, continue assim que você consegue, idiota!

- O que eu ganho com isso? – talvez, com muita sorte, ele pudesse oferecer algo interessante.

InuYasha pareceu relutante em ceder alguma coisa. Levantei as sobrancelhas, um sorriso malicioso crescendo em meus lábios. Ele não daria nada em troca.

Soltei uma risada debochada e vitoriosa. Já ia virar as costas quando ele resolveu falar.

- Eu lhe pago vinte mil dólares.

Isso era definitivamente um avanço. Mas dinheiro não me interessava nem um pouco, duh!

- De jeito nenhum. Dinheiro não me interessa.

Ele me fitou como se fosse o fim do mundo. Senti vontade de rir, mas mantive uma expressão serena e compenetrada.

- Eu só estou pedindo por uma semana! – exclamou indignado.

Como se eu me importasse se fosse uma semana ou um ano. Eu queria fazê-lo pagar igual!

Suspirei, dando de ombros. Eu realmente não me importava.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou, resignado. Seu olhar era raivoso. – Eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir depois, por um mês.

Um grande e maligno sorriso se formou em meu rosto. Agora sim estava interessante. InuYasha possuía os braços cruzados sob o tórax, seu cenho franzido acompanhando o rosto emburrado e olhar irritadiço.

- Tudo bem. – retruquei, recompondo minha feições para não irritá-lo mais. Resolvi guardá-las para mais tarde. – Eu aceito. Começaremos na segunda-feira. – meu tom era sério e ponderado.

- Certo. – respondeu simplesmente. Ele ainda estava emburrado.

- Ah! E InuYasha... – ele virou o rosto para me fitar. – Se você não cumprir com sua parte do trato, eu juro que sua vida vai virar um inferno.

Não precisava mencionar que se ele cumprisse o trato a vida dele já seria um inferno. Isso poderia desmotivá-lo.

Ele me olhou severamente. Seu olhar era impenetrável.

- Eu cumpro, se você cumprir o seu primeiro.

- Pode apostar nisso!

Definitivamente, aquilo não iria prestar!

Eu sabia que não iria.

E esse era o principal motivo para eu estar perdendo um final de tarde perfeito em Los Angeles para ficar ruminando a quão estúpida eu era.

É, definitivamente, eu estava me superando nos limites de estupidez.

-

-

-

**Oi pessoas! :D**

**Essa é a minha primeira fan fic do fandom de InuYasha, e confesso que estou com medo. XD**

**Esse primeiro capítulo eu fiz curto porque... Bom, porque nãoa dianta fazer algo grande da qual as pessoas - talvez- não vão gostar, então eu fiz ele mediano, mas normalmente são maiores. **

**Eu resolvi abordar um tema de Universo Alternativo porque eu escrevo melhor nesses casos. Enfim, mudei eles para Los Angeles, Califórnia. Espero que isso não se torne um real problema, porque eu AMO a Califórnia. **

**Tive essa idéia hoje, totalmente repentina, sem um desenvolvimento, mas com começo e final, lógico. O meio dela eu vou trabalhando aos poucos. XD Enfim, não quis que a idéia se apagasse de minha cabeça, escrevi rapidinho, e já quis postar. :x**

**Sou bem afobada, eu sei. oõ**

**O capítulo não está betado, me desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico.  
**

**Peço humildemente que deixem uma review dizendo o que achou. Isso me motiva DEMAIS. Eu juro. Crítica construtivas - AMO -, conselhos, elogios. Adoro tudo.  
**

**Enfim, não vou demorar mais aqui. (:**

**POR FAVOR, REVIEWS!  
**

**xoxo :*  
**


	2. Detalhes

• **Disclaimer: **InuYasha não me pertence – é uma pena, pois ele é tãão lindo. XD

**Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. **

**

* * *

**

**Love Wricked.**

**2. Detalhes.**

_Sábado, 21 de novembro de 2009. _

- Você o quê? – perguntou, quer dizer, berrou a voz de minha melhor amiga.

- Isso, Sango, grita mais. Acho que ninguém aqui te ouviu ainda. – respondi com escárnio.

Sutileza era uma arte que Sango _não_ tinha.

Ela pareceu perceber que praticamente todos na lanchonete nos olhavam estranhamente - e, sinceramente, não era pra menos -, abaixou a cabeça enquanto murmurava algumas desculpas.

Eu havia desistido de ficar em casa, tentando me arrepender, e decidi que deveria contar a Sango sobre o acordo idiota que fiz com o idiota do InuYasha.

No fim a idiota sou eu. Pelo menos, na opinião da Sango.

E, honestamente, eu achei que ela concordaria com meu ponto de vista, e me apoiaria falando que depois de tudo, eu teria qualquer coisa que quisesse do InuYasha por pouco mais de _um mês_. Isso era algo totalmente raro – para não dizer fantástico.

Eu quis dizer que poder torturá-lo depois seria fantástico, e não que seja fantástico por ser _ele_. Enfim, vocês entenderam.

Mas essa parte ela ainda não sabia.

- Você ficou louca? – continuou ela, agora falando um pouco mais baixo – sem, é claro, retirar aquele terrível tom, que parece mais que eu tinha feito alguma extorsão, assassinato ou algo assim.

Mas, pelo que deu pra perceber, foi totalmente o contrário do esperado. Talvez, no fim ela tivesse razão.

- Não o suficiente. – falei, como quem dá de ombros. – Mas, se eu fosse você, manteria distancia, quem sabe eu acabe ficando. – acrescentei, debochada.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar; detestava quando eu era sarcástica em situações sérias – se bem que aquilo ali não era _sério_. Segurei uma risada, isso não melhoraria a situação.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei, concentrando-me em manter toda a calma e a seriedade que a situação – e a Sango – exigia. – Eu não sei... Só me pareceu um bom acordo.

- Um bom acordo? – perguntou incrédula. – Kagome, você odeia ele desde que eu me entendo por gente.

É, tudo bem, eu sempre disse que o odiava – e realmente odiava -, e agora lá estava eu, sendo sua namorada.

Fingindo ser, eu quis dizer.

Isso não fazia sentido. Realmente não.

- Você se concentra demais nos detalhes, Sango. – respondi, enquanto girava os olhos. – Eu não estou nem aí pra essa semana, estou ligando para o restante.

O mês de dezembro inteiro, melhor dizendo.

- O que tem o restante? – eu, obviamente, tinha deixado a melhor parte pro final. Ela me olhou curiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, cautelosa.

Melhor assim.

- O "pagamento". – respondi. – InuYasha vai fazer o que eu quiser pelo resto do ano. – sorri. – O que me dá pouco mais de um mês.

Ela me encarou estática, como se eu estivesse sofrendo algum tipo de demência – não que eu duvidasse que estivesse. E, no estante seguinte, começou a rir.

- Ta brincando, não é? – perguntou, ainda rindo descontroladamente.

Continuei com meu sorriso malicioso e conspirador no rosto. Ela não fazia idéia do que eu tinha em mente.

- Você não ta brincando? – seu rosto, de zombeteiro, passou a ser espantado. - Oh meu Deus!

Pois é. Oh meu Deus!

- Um mês inteirinho? Por causa de uma semana? – questionou, seu tom era descrente. – Eu não acredito!

Ah, acredite!

- Pra ser sincera, eu também demorei pra assimilar. Nunca imaginei que ele poderia propor algo assim. – respondi.

Vi seu sorriso de excitação se estender, e aos poucos, murchar novamente. Olhei-a de forma interrogativa.

- Vai ser ótimo tê-lo de escravo depois, mas... – fitei seus orbes chocolates, vendo a preocupação estampada em cada um.

- Mas...?

A droga disso tudo, é que sempre tinha um "mas". E era isso que me deixava mais irritada.

- E se você estiver brincando com fogo?

- Hã? – minha boca se abriu levemente em desentendimento, eu podia sentir que a fichinha tinha travado em minha cabeça.

Eu realmente não havia entendido aonde ela queria chegar exatamente.

- É, Kagome, e se você acabar, sabe, se envolvendo? – falou lentamente, tentando dar clareza a frase, como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa mentalmente incapaz.

E eu nunca disse que duvidava que eu fosse uma pessoa mentalmente incapaz.

- Hã? – repeti. Meu cérebro havia parado na parte do "se envolvendo".

Qual é a demência dela?

Eu me _envolver_ com InuYasha? Só se isso passar de ódio para repugnância. Se bem que acho que isso não está tão distante assim.

Ah, pois é, mas é claro. E o inferno é um ringue de patinação no gelo, assim como o coelho da páscoa não só existe, como também come criancinhas boazinhas.

Sabe como é.

- Qual é a sua demência? – exteriorizei os pensamentos um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Você mesma não acabou de dizer que eu o odeio?

Muitas pessoas na lanchonete começaram a nos olhar enviesadas.

Qual o problema dessas pessoas? Oras, eu hein! Ficam se metendo nos problemas alheios. Que parem de olhar feio pra mim!

Eu sou normal! Tecnicamente...

- Há, mas você deveria saber que a linha que separa o amor do ódio é extremamente tênue. – Sango e suas filosofias.

Olhei para ela como se ela fosse idiota, mas ela estava idiota demais no momento pra entender. Então apenas suspirei resignada.

- E você esqueceu um pequeno detalhe. – afunilou.

- O que é agora? – perguntei-me mentalmente se eu queria saber. E eu, sinceramente, achava que não.

- Bom, como eu disse, vocês se odeiam. – começou ela, atenuando cada palavra. – E o colégio todo também sabe disso...

E foi então, que a fichinha travada finalmente se soltou, criando um pequeno "plin" que ecoava irritantemente em minha cabeça.

AH, NÃO!

- Então, vocês vão ter que fazer isso real... – continuou, seus olhos observando cuidadosamente minhas reações – totalmente exageradas – no momento. – Isso quer dizer que vocês vão ter que se bei-...

- NÃO! – falei em um fio de voz, quase completamente sem fôlego. Eu não conseguia respirar. – Não se atreva a terminar essa frase!

Minhas mãos tremeram, um pequeno e terrível sentimento de medo, misturado a raiva e – finalmente – a racionalidade, fizeram com que eu quisesse me matar.

Odiei-me de toda e qualquer forma possível por ter aceitado o – estúpido, que isso fique _bem_ claro – acordo.

Respirei fundo, permitindo que meus pulmões absorvessem a máxima quantidade de ar possível. Parecia que eu ia ter um ataque. Tratei de me acalmar antes que começasse a ter um _chilic_ ali mesmo e todos definitivamente me achassem uma louca.

Eu não tinha pensado naquilo. Eu sinceramente não tinha. E o que eu iria fazer sobre isso? Não fazia idéia.

Mas nunca, nunquinha, _necatipitipiriba_ eu iria chegar a tocar mais do que uma mão no InuYasha. Definitivamente, NÃO!

Ok, eu estava perdida.

- Escuta... – comecei, o mais sincera e seriamente que eu conseguia – o que não era muita coisa. – Eu não vou, nunca, _jamais _sentir algo que não seja raiva, desprezo e sinônimos pelo InuYasha.

Tratei de dar ênfase ao jamais. Porque era exatamente o que eu imaginava e planejava.

Mas como sempre... NADA sai como eu planejo.

* * *

_Domingo, 22 de novembro de 2009._

Tudo bem, admito, eu estava com medo.

Sentia medo em pensar em tudo que Sango dissera; medo porque ela possa estar totalmente certa – em relação ao beijo, eu quero dizer – e medo, principalmente, porque essa semana era InuYasha quem ditava as regras.

Ou a maioria delas. Não que eu fosse deixá-lo decidir tudo. Nem pensar!

Eu estava perdendo meu controle – não que eu tivesse muito, mas vale à pena afunilar que _algum_ eu tenho sim, ok?

Respirei fundo, soltando um suspiro resignado em seguida.

- Pare de me olhar assim, idiota! – murmurei entre dentes.

- Assim como? – retrucou InuYasha. Sua voz mórbida transparecia todo seu tédio.

- Assim, como se tivesse algo errado comigo! – respondi enfurecida.

- Eu realmente espero que isso não tenha sido uma pergunta. – falou ele, divertido. – Ou você não vai gostar da resposta.

Encarei seus olhos âmbar, de um tom quase dourado, tentando descobrir o significado por trás da frase, e se fosse o que eu achava que fosse, então eu realmente não gostaria da resposta.

- Quem não vai gostar é você de levar um soco! – meu tom era ácido, e eu estava pronta para socá-lo, se fosse realmente necessário.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas prateadas, como se duvidasse que eu fosse capaz de tal ato. E sinceramente, eu também duvidava. Girei os olhos, impaciente.

- Por que estamos aqui, afinal? – perguntei, direto ao ponto.

Não queria parar pra pensar que eu estava sentada, em uma lanchonete – que, por sinal, é bem freqüentada – dividindo uma mesma mesa com InuYasha. Era simplesmente surreal demais.

- Eu só quero deixar algumas coisas _bem_ esclarecidas. – falou seriamente. E por mais que eu não quisesse, prestei total atenção a tudo.

- Manda ver. – incentivei de má vontade.

- O objetivo disso tudo, – ele gesticulou nós dois com uma de suas mãos. – É pra afastar aquelas garotas obsessivas que me seguem por toda parte como se...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – interrompi. – Essa parte eu fiquei sabendo, mas por que você as quer longe? Eu conheço a sua fama, sabe...

De galinha, pensei. Mas isso eu achei melhor não acrescentar.

Naquela hora, eu poderia esperar qualquer resposta irônica, grosseira, mal-educada ou até exibições da parte dele, qualquer coisa do tipo seria mais do natural, mas o que eu vi a seguir não era nada parecido com isso: era pior.

InuYasha estava sem graça! Eu meio que já conseguia ver as maçãs de seu rosto em um tom levemente rosado.

- Aaah! – fiz uma expressão de quem entendeu tudo. – Só podia ser.

- O quê? – ele se fez de desentendido. Preocupado que eu tivesse notado algo que não queria que eu notasse.

- Você não me engana. – estreitei os olhos, um sorriso malicioso estampado em minha face. – Não quer afastar ninguém. Quer fazer ciúmes.

- Ficou louca é? – foi instantâneo: ele arregalou os olhos em choque, e _quase_ gritou. – Bateu a cabeça, foi?

Estalei os dedos, eu fazia uma idéia de quem era.

- É a Kikyo, não? – perguntei, como quem sabe de tudo.

Minha hipótese jamais teria passado de uma simples idéia para uma grande certeza, se não fosse a expressão de espanto, e talvez um certo alívio, que InuYasha fez logo depois. Então no fim, eu estava certa.

Sou um gênio! Ok, talvez não _gênio_ mas eu tinha sacado tudo.

Kikyo era a típica garota modelo. Capitã das líderes de torcida (alguém já notou que mocinhas são sempre líderes de torcida? Ah, qual é!), notas razoáveis, linda de morrer – que os outros morram por ela, _eu_ não morro -, e se faz de difícil!

- Não se preocupe, vou te ajudar com isso. – falei mais animada do que deveria. InuYasha me olhou desconfiado. – Temos um acordo, lembra? – acrescentei.

Ele assentiu ainda quieto, um pouco mais calmo.

- Certo, - comecei, um pouco sem jeito. – e quanto a essa semana...

- Acho que poderíamos inventar que já saíamos escondidos faz algum tempo. – falou ele, como quem dá de ombros. – E resolvemos assumir namoro em público.

É, poderia até ser. Mas eu não conseguia evitar me perguntar: onde diabos eu fui me meter?

- Tudo bem, mas eu tenho algumas regras também. – fale, tentando por firmeza em meu tom. – Primeira delas: nada de beijos. – afunilei, um pouco envergonhada.

InuYasha me olhou divertido. Parecia que ele estava querendo rir por dentro.

- Tudo bem. – acrescentou, disfarçando uma gargalhada.

Girei os olhos, tentando disfarçar o pouco constrangimento que havia me custado dizer aquilo. Fiquei aliviada ao constatar que ele concordava comigo, e era óbvio que ele tinha que concordar. Simplesmente não havia segunda opção.

- Segunda: para minha infelicidade, preciso que me conte um pouco mais sobre sua vida. Sabe, caso alguém pergunte.

- Concordo, e digo o mesmo. – aquela resposta soou estranha. Nunca pensei que fosse existir o dia que ele concordaria em algo comigo, e agora havia várias concordâncias em uma única tarde!

Passei os minutos seguintes irritando-o com pequenas regras sem grande importância, mas era apenas para deixar bem claro. Depois de um tempo conversando civilizadamente – ou tentando, pelo menos – eu resolvi que iria embora.

- Ta, eu levo você. – ele falou dando de ombros.

- Não! – respondi automaticamente. – Deixa esse cavalheirismo pra essa semana, você vai precisar dele.

InuYasha olhou-me seriamente, para depois soltar um meio sorriso irônico. Acho que perdi a piada. Pra ser sincera, eu nem queria saber mesmo. Ok, _talvez_ eu quisesse.

- Então eu passo na sua casa pra te levar pra aula amanhã cedo.

Suspirei, a frustração preenchendo minhas células. Eu já deveria esperar algo assim, mas isso não me agradava.

- Ta legal. – respondi a contragosto.

- E pare com essa cara, a partir de agora você é minha namorada. – seu tom era provocativo. Ele estava querendo em tirar do sério.

Olhei-o boquiaberta.

Torturar as pessoas tem uma pena muito grande? Porque eu estava pouco me importando com o julgamento depois, mas que eu ia estrangular ele com certeza.

Trinquei os dentes e contei até dez. Isso sempre funcionava. Com todo mundo, menos comigo. Podia sentir meu rosto esquentando de raiva. Ele que me aguardasse _depois_ dessa semana.

- Acho bom não esperar sorrisinhos por ai. – respondi o mais sarcasticamente que pude.

- Não de você. – respondeu de praxe, o meio sorriso irônico estagnado em sua face.

Essa vai ser uma longa semana. Ah, se vai.

* * *

**Aê! Depois de um ano, até mais que um ano, eu atualizei. **

**Mas eu poderia jurar que não fazia tanto tempo assim! E se eu dissesse que o capítulo ficou 90% pronto uma semana depois que eu publiquei, mas que eu nunca tinha terminado?**

**Bom, até hoje. E eu finalmente continuei.**

**Antes tarde do que nunca.**

**Tá legal, capítulo sem muita "ação" por assim dizer. É mais um comecinho, mas enfim, o próximo é que começam os problemas. **

**Sugestões para o que deve acontecer nessa semana? Sempre bem-vindas.  
**

**Mas agora é sério, não vou dizer: "olha, eu prometo postar toda semana", porque o negócio aqui ta complicado. **

**Não vou contar a história toda, porque nem convém, mas enfim, eu me mudei de cidade – estou morando em Curitiba, alguém aí mora aqui? – estou longe dos meus pais, do meu irmão e dos meus melhores amigos tudo pra cursar o meu terceirão e passar numa federal em medicina.**

**Minha vida ta um caos. Sem tempo pra nada. Nada mesmo. Eu consegui escrever porque essa é minha semana saco cheio (eba!) e eu não tive aula, mas eu juro que vou tentar atualizar sempre, SEMPRE, que eu puder. (:**

**Enfim, não vou responder aos reviews, porque não teria sentido, aposto que vocês nem lembram o que escreveram, mas significou muito pra mim. Obrigada aquelas que acreditaram, que pediram continuação e que elogiaram.**

**Eu fiquei imensamente feliz e acabei continuando. E pelo menos eu posso prometer que um ano eu não vou demorar mais para atualizar. xD**

**Bom, um muito obrigada especial à: **Jhennie Lee**, **, nana-chan, Uchiha Lara, Lore Yuki, Darkk Butterfly**, **Vitória-chan, Aricele, Bia Tsuki, danda jabur, Carin-chan, tataa', Duda Drumm, G4bi e Lune Cullen and Liaah Taisho.

**Vocês me deixaram reviews lindas.** **Eu agradeço muito.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Beeeeijos! **


End file.
